AoKaga: Phone sex
by Meganesatan
Summary: Aomine calls Kagami, having something he wants the other do. The title says everything. A DIALOG ONLY FIC!


"Hello it's Kagami Taiga speaking."

"_What's with the formalities? You sound like a fucking idiot."_

"Aomine!"

"_Well done Mr. Holmes, now if you behave I'll give you a reward."_

"What the hell are you talking about, Ahomine?"

"_Shut up. Where are you?"_

"What kind of stupid question that is?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At home. Why do you need to know that?"

"_Good. Are you alone?" _

"Yes, but for god's sake what are you plotting?"

"_Tsk. It's none of your business, dipshit. Now get to the nearest bedroom and lie on your bed. Hurry up."_

"I don't like the sound of this. Wait a minute… Why the fuck should I take some perverted orders from you? You're not my boss."

"_What about if I release Nigou in your apartment and lock you in. Imagine, just the two of you forming a precious bond between a dog and a tiger. Wouldn't that be sweet?"_

"You wouldn't dare."

"_Just try me."_

"Gah! Fine I'll do what you want!"

"_Perfect. Now, are you on your bed already?"_

"No. Do you expect me to run there immediately? Like I'm your personal slave or something?"

"_You got something wrong there, Taiga. You are my personal slave."_

"What the fuck, Aomine? Who gave you permission to use my first name?"

"_I did. Also, shut up before I unleash Nigou."_

"Fuck you. Now I'm here. What do you want me to do next?"

"_Good boy. You're lying on the bed, am I correct?"_

"Yes I am. What now?"

"Now, Taiga-chan be a good little slut and take off your pants."

"WHAT!?"

"_You heard me, now shut the fuck up and do as I say. Or do you really want to be bitten in the ass by Nigou?"_

"I fucking hate you."

"_I love you too. Have you taken them off?"_

"Yes."

"_Now, babe, take off your boxers too."_

"Oh my god, Aomine you fucking piece of shit! I will not take my-"

"_KAGAMI."_

"Fine. By the way I hate you."

"_You said that already."_

"So?"

"_Shut your trap. Place your hand under your shirt. Trace it over your abs. First left, then right."_

"…"

"_Now, take it to your nipple. Pinch it, start rubbing it. It's becoming hard, isn't it?"_

"No way. It couldn't just harden because of tha… Oh."

"_Mmm. I knew your nipples would be sensitive. Continue to the other one. Do it slowly."_

"Fuck. You."

"_Maybe later if you're a good boy."_

"Nnghaah…"

"_That's right, Taiga, moan for me. Let me hear more of your sexy voice."_

"Haah… No."

"_Don't try to resist. I know how you always look at me. I know you want me. You want my dick deep inside your ass. You want me to fuck you like there is no tomorrow. Just wait, baby, I'll do just that when I see you next time. I don't even care if we're public. I just fuck you against the nearest wall and let everyone see who you belong to."_

"Mmnh."

"_You're such a whore. Slide your hand downwards, remember to take it slow. Touch your muscles. God, you're so fucking sexy for someone with no boobs."_

"Don't… don't fucking tease me."

"_A little eager, aren't we?"_

"S-shut up and tell me what to do next."

"_Touch yourself there Taiga. Take your hand to your cock and pump it up and down. Then touch the tip. Move your thumb against the slit."_

"Haah. Nnhgh!"

"_God, Taiga, you sound so fuckable right now. I wish I was there. I would pin you against your bed and tease you until you were a moaning mess begging for me to ravish you. But before that I would make you suck my dick. I'm huge you know, but knowing you never back down from a challenge you would try to take it all into your mouth. After a while you would succeed. Knowing you're such a slut you wouldn't be satisfied until you had my dick down your throat."_

"Mmhhn."

"_Are you close, Taiga?"_

"Y-yes. Fuck! I'm so close. Let me cum, please!"

"_Come for me, Taiga. Say my name as you come. Make your neighbors hear who you belong to. Who owns you, Taiga?"_

"Haah, Daiki!"

"…"

"Aomine?"

"_Wait fifteen minutes, Kagami. I'll be there soon."_

"Aomine, Wait!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"God damn it! I said wait!"


End file.
